PopPixie (Form)
PopPixie is a transformation introduced in the series of the same name. Appearance Female pixies are granted large, layered and colorful wings with elegant outfits, normally layered dresses with gloves and hair accessories and make up. Male pixies have large dragonfly-like wings with headbands and cool-looking, sporty jumpsuits. Requirements In order to earn a PopPixie transformation, a pixie must first earn a MagicPop. They do so by doing a good deed with their special talent. Magical Abilities Ways to Acquire *'Amore' - Amore is the PopPixie of Feelings. She gained her MagicPop before the series, but Ninfea tells how she acquired her MagicPop. According to her, Amore gained her MagicPop by using her love potions to solve the problems of other pixies. With this, she can carry all her potions and use them to calm and make pixies, gnomes or elves love each other. *'Caramel' - Caramel is the PopPixie of Super Strength. She also gained her MagicPop before the series, but Ninfea tells how she acquired it. According to her, she used her cakes and other foods to make pixies happy. With this, she becomes super strong. *'Martino' - Martino is the PopPixie of Acrobatics. He gained his MagicPop before the series, but Ninfea discusses how he acquired it. According to her, Martino was funny, irresistible and made tasty drinks for everyone. With this, his acrobatic skills boost. *'Pam' - Pam is the PopPixie of Hand Speed. She gained her MagicPop in the first episode "Green Attack." With her scissors, she cut all the angry vines from the Tree of Life's roots. With this, her skills in using scissors rapidly becomes greater. *'Livy' - Livy is the PopPixie of Super Speed. He gained his MagicPop in the second episode "A Pixie Fish." He used his all the speed he had to help Amore go to the Rainbow Lake for her date with Ranger Robinson while Amore was a fish. With this, he becomes faster even without anything he could ride on. *'Cherie' - Cherie is the PopPixie of Weather. She gained her MagicPop in the third episode "Crazy Weather." She acquired her MagicPop when she uses her emotion-knotted weather powers to rain over the Pixie Park, which is on fire due to the dragon's breath. With this, she can control the weather even without getting sad, mad or glad. *'Morpho' - Morpho is the PopPixie of Transformations. He gained his MagicPop in the seventh episode "The Mirror Spell." When he broke Maxine's mirror, he also reversed his transformation spell on Lockette and Maxine. This was the reason Morpho obtained his MagicPop. His transformation ability is boosted with this. *'Fixit' - Fixit is the PopPixie of Technomagic. He gained his MagicPop in the ninth episode "A Robot For Chatta." By creating helpful robots for the pixies, Fixit earned his MagicPop. His ability to create technology with magic faster as it is also boosted. *'Zing' - Zing is the PopPixie of Insects. He gained his MagicPop in the eleventh episode "Let's Go Camp Pixie." He received his MagicPop through using his powers to communicate to insects, so they can save them from drowning from the water. With this, his ability to interact with insects is boosted. *'Plasto' - Plasto is the PopPixie of Elasticity. He gained his MagicPop in the thirteenth episode "My Best Friend." He used his ability of stretching to stop Floxy and Narcissa from escaping with the money they stole from the bank. This lets him acquire his MagicPop. Also, with it, he can stretch his limbs and even make them bigger. *'Digit' - Known as the PopPixie of Nanotechnology, Digit is also the PopPixie of Techno Magic. He gained his MagicPop before the series began (technically before Pam did). He has the ability to use techno magic and is also a wiz in using technology like Fixit. *'Camilla' - Camilla is the PopPixie of Illusions. She gained her MagicPop in the seventeenth episode "An Elf in School." When she used her invisibility to scare Damien and to teach him a lesson, for doing trouble, she earned her MagicPop. With this, she can make others invisible too. *'Chatta' - Chatta is the PopPixie of Gossip. She gained her MagicPop in the eighteenth episode "Gnomes Gone Mad." When she used her voice to reverse the spell, Gnome Vision, created by the Elves, she acquired her MagicPop. With it, she can magically create objects with her words and it also grants her super hearing. *'Tune' - Tune is the PopPixie of Vocal Power. She gained her MagicPop in the twentieth episode "The Silent Curse." With the aid of the herbal medicine and her voice, she removed the silent curse on all of Pixieville. With this, she received her MagicPop. This boosts her vocal power, which can reverse events and spells, and can even break objects. *'Piff' - Piff is the PopPixie of Sweet Sleep. She gained her MagicPop in the twenty-first episode "The Schoolbus Heroes." Because of her contagious yawn she has from Caramel, she made the dragon fall fast asleep, giving her a MagicPop. With it, she can shoot sleep dust without yawning. *'Lockette' - Lockette is the PopPixie of Direction. She acquired her MagicPop in the twenty-second episode "I'm a PopPixie Too!". By giving back the egg to the Mother Octopus and defeating Yucca and Maxine, she gained her MagicPop. With it, she can open portals instantly. She can even breathe underwater. *'Mola' - Mola is the PopPixie of Tunnels. She obtained her MagicPop in the twenty-seventh episode "Gnome's Gold Rush." Using her ability to create tunnels, she was able to discover the gnomes' gold mine underground, and she was able to stop them and the elves' spell on the gnomes. With this, she was able to become a PopPixie, who can instantly create holes. *'Giga' - Giga is the PopPixie of Size. He received his MagicPop in the twenty-ninth episode "A Funny Pet." He used his ability of growing and shrinking himself to stop the outrageous chameleon. Because of that, he got his MagicPop. With its aid, he can also manipulate the size of anything or anyone. *'Jolly' - Jolly is the PopPixie of Entertainment. He accepted his MagicPop from the Tree of Life in the thirty-second episode "Jolly's Crackling Exhibition." With his energy spheres, he was able to stop the gigantic, gluttonous, singing birds that were eating the whole of Pixieville. His ability to do exhibitions are enhanced by the MagicPop. *'Glim' - Glim is the PopPixie of Energy. He acquired his MagicPop in the thirty-eighth episode "An Electrifying Day." With the teachings of the elder firefly and his own magic, he was able to fix the malfunctioning amusement park. With this, his MagicPop harnessed all his magic in controlling and creating energy. *'Camelia' - Camelia is the PopPixie of Plants. She acquired her MagicPop in the forty-third episode "The Bad-Luck Ladybug." By using her plant magic, she created a pumpkin house for the ladybug. Earning her MagicPop, she is able to create growing vines and other plants fast and easily. Known PopPixies *Amore *Caramel *Martino *Pam *Livy *Cherie *Morpho *Fixit *Zing *Plasto *Digit *Camilla *Chatta *Tune *Piff *Lockette *Mola *Giga *Jolly *Glim *Camelia *Justin Nimble Gallery Amore PopPixie.jpg|Amore's PopPixie (First version) Amore PopPixie 2.jpg|Amore's PopPixie (Second version) Caramel PopPixie.jpg|Caramel's PopPixie (First version) Caramel PopPixie 2.jpg|Caramel's PopPixie (Second version) Martino PopPixie.jpg|Martino's PopPixie Pam PopPixie.jpg|Pam's PopPixie (First version) Pam PopPixie 2.jpg|Pam's PopPixie (Second version) Livy PopPixie.jpg|Livy's PopPixie Cherie PopPixie.jpg|Cherie's PopPixie Morpho PopPixie.jpg|Morpho's PopPixie Fixit PopPixie.jpg|Fixit's PopPixie Plasto PopPixie.jpg|Plasto's PopPixie Digit PopPixie.jpg|Digit's PopPixie Camilla PopPixie.jpg|Camilla's PopPixie Chatta PopPixie.jpg|Chatta's PopPixie Tune PopPixie.jpg|Tune's PopPixie Piff PopPixie.jpg|Piff's PopPixie Lockette PopPixie.jpg|Lockette's PopPixie Molla PopPixie.jpg|Mola's PopPixie Giga PopPixie.jpg|Giga's PopPixie Jolly PopPixie.jpg|Jolly's PopPixie Glim PopPixie.jpg|Glim's PopPixie Chammelia PopPixie.jpg|Camelia's PopPixie Category:PopPixie Category:Forms Category:Pixies Category:Season 1 (PopPixie)